


斯德哥尔摩情人（2）

by banana0728



Category: Production 2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana0728/pseuds/banana0728





	斯德哥尔摩情人（2）

赵磊跟在肖凯中身后一路进了肖氏文化的大厅，又搭专用电梯上了肖凯中的办公室。  
这个过程中赵磊一直微微仰着头，用他那双会说话的眼睛盯着肖凯中，还朝他笑。  
他笑得肖凯中心慌慌的，有一种自己不是在潜规则他而是在被他潜规则的感觉。

肖凯中看得出来，赵磊是个小心思不少的人。换句话说，能答应他这个邀约的，本身也不可能是什么出淤泥而不染的白莲花，无非是知道他的能力和地位，想借此为自己谋一点利益罢了。  
肖凯中这些年来换过的床伴自己都数不清，都是各取所需罢了。当然最后不肯分手硬要缠着他最后被任世豪摆平的小男孩也不少，但究竟是舍不得他这个人还是舍不得他的钱他就不知道了。  
就像现在，肖凯中很清楚赵磊这么含情脉脉（肖凯中自我感觉）地盯着他，其实就是在勾引他。但是肖凯中就是很不争气地，上钩了。

走进宽敞豪华的总裁办公室，肖凯中随手把外套挂在衣钩上，指了一下靠墙的真皮沙发：“坐吧，别客气。”  
赵磊乖乖地坐下了，两只手还放在膝盖上，像幼儿园的小朋友一样。  
肖凯中到角落的玻璃柜里拿了一瓶红酒，倒了半杯递给赵磊。  
肖凯中这才注意到他今天穿了一件带黑色镶边的白衬衫，比第一次见面时多了几分清纯无邪的学生气。只不过那一直系到领口的扣子在肖凯中眼里倒更像是在诱惑别人来解开。  
肖凯中手里摇晃着玻璃杯，晶莹的杯中深红色的酒液有种微妙的果冻般的质感。入口微微苦涩，但很快又从舌底蔓延上来一种淡淡的柑橘香味。  
“我就直接说吧。我第一眼看到你的时候，我就注意到你了。那个时候我就在想，这个小孩说话的声音这么好听，在床上叫起来一定更好听。腿也长，屁股也翘，脸蛋也长得好看，真是没得挑。”  
赵磊显然很没有习惯别人这么直白地对他进行评头论足。只是捧着手里的红酒杯，低着头，耳朵微微有些发红。也不知道是害羞还是觉得耻辱。  
“但是吧，我这个人有一点不足为外人道的小癖好——我喜欢在上床的时候把人弄疼。”肖凯中顿了顿，咂了一口酒，“也因为这个吓跑过不少人。但我觉得，你应该可以承受的。”  
说着，肖凯中弯下腰摸了摸赵磊的脸。这个动作其实是很轻佻的，但肖凯中这么做就丝毫没有耍流氓的感觉。  
虽然赵磊有一米八几，但是肖凯中第一眼看到他，就觉得他是很适合被其他男人抱在怀里被虐被疼爱的类型。  
肖凯中在赵磊身边坐下，把他搂到自己怀里来，让他坐在自己膝盖上。

对于坐在另一个男人膝上这种事，赵磊显然没有经验，整个身子都绷得紧紧的，胳膊和手也不知道往哪放，小心翼翼怕压到小凯中的样子竟然有几分可爱。

肖凯中不讨厌他这种笨拙。相反，要是赵磊上来就熟练地搂住他的脖子他反而还会觉得看错人了。  
调教的过程本身就是为一个一无所知的人亲手为打开背德之门，然后看他在快感中堕落然后将尊严亲手毁灭，这个过程才是调教最精彩的地方。如果一开始对方就对一切了如指掌，那么调教过程也会变得索然无味了。  
赵磊这么清高自傲，想必也很少让其他男人碰他吧。

肖凯中手把手地把赵磊拉过来，调整好他的姿势，让他舒服地靠在自己怀里：“怎么不喝？”  
“我酒量不好。”赵磊小声说。  
肖凯中端起自己的杯子，含了一口酒，然后把赵磊的脸扳过来，把自己的唇贴上去，像侵略者一般嘴对嘴地将那口红酒喂进了赵磊的嘴里。  
赵磊被呛了一下，咳了咳，一滴酒随之从他的唇角滑落下来，流经他尖瘦的下巴，细长的脖颈，最后在他雪白的锁骨上停下。  
肖凯中伸手探向赵磊的锁骨去擦那滴红酒。然而他碰到的一瞬间，赵磊就条件反射性地向后缩了一缩。  
“敏感带？”肖凯中勾起唇角一笑。  
“差不多吧。”赵磊低着头，颇难为情地回答。  
“还有哪里？耳朵？胸口？”  
“不知道了……”赵磊的声音越来越小，耳朵也越来越红。  
然而他越是露出这副样子，肖凯中就越想接着欺负他：“以前交过女朋友吗？”  
“没有……”  
“那男朋友呢？”肖凯中步步紧逼。  
赵磊沉默着不肯回答。  
“说啊？有还是没有？”  
“有……有一个。”  
“那你们上过床吗？”  
“嗯。”赵磊闷闷地说。  
“就只和他一个人上过？”  
“两个……”赵磊的眼神飘向一边，像是在逃避问题，“我……给他戴过绿帽子。”  
肖凯中惊讶地挑起眉毛：“看不出来啊。你竟然也能干得出这种事来。”  
赵磊沉默地咬住嘴唇，看起来是不想为自己辩解什么的样子。

肖凯中倒也没打算现在就让赵磊全交代，要知道只有循序渐进才能完全打开sub的心门，达成在生理和心理上对他的全盘掌控。  
肖凯中伸手拿过来一个平板电脑，递给赵磊：“我知道你肯定有很多顾虑，所以你先看看协议。要是能接受的话，咱们再继续发展。”  
第一份协议是保密协议，大意是两人在双方自愿的情况下维持性关系，时间不限，任意一方可以随时解除，关系存续期间双方有义务对这段关系保密。同时，在此期间，肖凯中会提供一切赵磊所需要的经济支持。  
肖凯中勾住了赵磊的肩膀，指着时间那一栏，趴在赵磊耳边说：“我知道你平时要上课，肯定很忙。所以你只有周末和放假来我这里就行，不会耽误你学习的。反正你以前周末也都是出去打工，现在就当到我这来打我这份工就行了。”  
赵磊从头到尾看了一遍，发现没有什么过分的霸王条款，甚至不少条文都是有利于自己的，于是没怎么犹豫就签上了名字。

接着肖凯中又点开了第二份文件，递给赵磊，说：“这是个常见的模板，里面有好多他们爱玩的把戏我嫌脏，不会玩的。你就选你喜欢的就好。”  
赵磊好奇地接过来一看，发现居然是一份SM喜好测试表：  
是否接受内射  
是否接受身体上的疼痛（如低温蜡烛，鞭打）  
是否接受身体上的暂时性伤害（如针刺）  
是否接受身体上的永久性伤害（如纹身，打孔）  
是否接受交换  
赵磊才看了几行，就像是被吓到了一样转过了头去，耳朵都红透了。  
他的反应又把肖凯中逗笑了：“害羞什么啊，读个表就这样，那要是真的把这些东西用在你身上了，你还不得哭出来啊？”  
赵磊抿了抿嘴，小小声说：“我会努力的。”  
平心而论，他性经验不多，而且最近几年更是完全没有过。但是之前那个人比较爱玩，也会玩，经常搞一些奇奇怪怪的花样，赵磊觉得自己性观念还算比较开放。  
他深深吸了一口气，然后转回头来，努力以一种理智冷静的姿态把其中几项特别过分的划掉了之后，在协议下面签上了名字，把平板电脑还给了肖凯中。  
肖凯中接过来，手指在屏幕上划了划，看了一下被赵磊划掉的那几项，笑着又把他搂紧了一下：“正好，你不喜欢的这几个把戏我也不喜欢。”

 

办公室里有个小隔间，是肖凯中平时午休时候用的。他自认为是个公私分明的人，这里好歹也算个工作场所，所以他很少和人在这里做爱，但今天是个例外，他觉得自己忍不到带赵磊回家了。  
肖凯中把门关上，反锁，然后把厚厚的黑色斜纹窗帘拉上。原本就狭小的屋子一下子就变得昏暗了起来。  
昏暗的地方总会让人感觉暧昧。肖凯中靠在床头，两条长腿随意地在床边一搭，对着站在门口的赵磊招了招手：“过来。”  
赵磊听话地走了过来。  
肖凯中歪了歪头，用下巴指了一下自己身边的床头柜：“里面有个箱子，拿出来。”  
赵磊依言拿出了箱子，抬头看了一眼肖凯中，肖凯中用眼神示意他可以打开。  
赵磊打开了箱盖，那一瞬间瞳孔骤然缩紧，只见里面塞的满满的都是性爱调教道具：避孕套，润滑剂，绳子，夹子，鞭子，手铐，跳蛋等等等等，几乎像是一个小型的情趣用品玩具店。  
要知道，在那张表格上看到文字，和亲眼看到实物的冲击力可完全不是一个等级的。  
“好看么？”肖凯中微笑着挑起赵磊的下巴，颇为满意地欣赏着他眼里的好奇、恐惧和紧张，“迟早都会用在你身上的。别怕，会很爽的。”  
TBC.


End file.
